


L Is For Lockdown

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Domestic Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eventual Deckerstar, F/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “Detective!” He whined for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, “I’m bored!”Chloe took a deep breath, trying to restrain herself from strangling her partner.A few days later...“What?”“I love you!” She yelled, “I love you, you big idiot.”“No, you don’t.” He insisted, crying freely now. "Please, don't."Suddenly, she was pulling him down by the lapels, kissing him with everything she had. Words weren’t going to make him understand.“Detective, He’s controlling you and-”She kissed him again, pulling him into a hug.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 20
Kudos: 378





	L Is For Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to the awesome dxtectiveluci for suggesting this. 
> 
> It was originally 2k words of cute, domestic Deckerstar. Then, for some reason, it continued on to establish their relationship, based on the point that they get locked in together after 3x06. So... season 3 fix it, I guess.

“Detective!” He whined for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, “I’m bored!”

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to restrain herself from strangling her partner.

“Detective, I don’t see the reason as to why we should stick to this quarantine ridiculousness.” He informed her seriously, jumping from where he had been sitting in front of the fire place to stand right in front of where she was comfortably reclining on the couch, “I am the devil. The devil can’t get sick!”

She rolled her eyes at him, trying to focus on her book. Lucifer snatched it from her hands, interrupting her peace with another exclamation of “Detective!”

“Getting locked in with Trixie would’ve been better.” She fumed, attempting to reach for her stolen novel, “At least she’s neither this childish nor this hyperactive and she’s _eight_.”

“I’m bored!”

“Yes, I heard you the first couple of thousand times, Lucifer.”

“Then why aren’t you doing anything about it?” He demanded, genuinely confused, head cocked to the side and lips set in what she could only describe as a… pout?

Screw him for being so good-looking. Of all the people that she had to get locked in with…

“Because,” She began, getting up off the couch and retrieving her book from his hand, thumping him on the forehead with it, “I’m not your personal entertainment service.”

“Well, there is no personal entertainment service here.” He groused, glaring at their surroundings.

The place was actually nice. It was a lovely two story wooden cabin located off to the side of a forest of sorts. Nicely furnished and cosy more than anything else, the cabinet was serving as their isolation retreat.

“You’re the one who picked this place.” She reminded him.

“It’s far more superior than those hospital rooms they wanted to lock us in.” Lucifer countered, “But it’s still so dull! No one here to entertain me.”

“Lucifer, you’re a big boy.” She tried, running a hand down his arm, “I’m sure you can successfully entertain yourself.”

“I already did so!” He protested, crossing his arms over his chest, begging her to understand, “For the first three awful days. Then, it all became boring without other people here.”

“I’m other people.”

“No, you are not.” He rolled his eyes, “You’re busy ignoring my existence.”

“That’s not true.” She laughed, realizing that that was a lie before it even left her mouth.

  
She had been ignoring her partner hadn’t she? It was easier than acknowledging the fact that he was constantly around. After the Bullet Necklace, which she was proudly wearing, _and_ spending all her time around him, ignoring her feelings for her annoying best friend was proving to be near impossible.

She was beyond done with him; with his stupid handsome face, his mind-boggling issues, his insistence on being the devil, his… everything.

Besides-

“See, you’re ignoring me and I am standing right in front of you!” He groaned, glaring at her. Chloe glared back for what was almost a full minute before deciding that she might as well take pity on him. They could handle this like mature adults. He could go back to being her best friend. People had fun with their best friends right? Like before...

“How about we go cook dinner together?” She suggested gently, steering him by the elbow towards the spacious kitchen. Hopefully, he won’t take that as an offer of sex on the kitchen table or something.

“I can indulge in showing you my brilliant culinary expertise!” Lucifer beamed, face lighting up.

She gave him an encouraging smile, nodding her head and leading him away as he began to eagerly inform her about some cake that he’d learned to bake in nineteenth century France or something.

Honestly, the things she put up with for her partner…

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“Lucifer, why do you always insist on watching this?” Chloe groaned, throwing some popcorn at him.

“Because it’s peak cinema!”

“My boobs aren’t peak cinema.” She sighed, wondering whether she should throw more popcorn at him or blush when he argued that they were. She finally settled on doing both.

“Choose something else.” She ordered, watching him pick popcorn from his hair. Lucifer had built a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor, settling down in it after he deemed the couch and the two armchairs too short for his “brilliant” height. Chloe didn’t argue, taking the couch for herself and enjoying watching him lying down below where she was, encompassed in all those covers and pillows. He didn’t look anything short of adorable, especially at the quickening pace at which his hair was curling.

“But I want to watch Hot Tub High School.”

“Lucifer, don’t make me put one of Trixie’s movies on for you.” She threatened, poking the side of his head with her index finger.

Lucifer paled at the thought, sobering up. They argued back on forth on which movie to watch before finally deciding on watching a romantic comedy. Well, it was more like Chloe deciding and Lucifer being conned into it, but still, he was enjoying the movie despite the state of denial that he was in.

Chloe felt… content. She shifted her gaze between her partner lying there cocooned up in covers like the petulant child that he was, stealing her popcorn and making the funniest comments and the rather advanced flat screen TV that the movie was playing on.

“Aren’t you glad that I called in a favour to fix up this particular property of mine with some of the latest technological advancements, Detective?” He’d asked, grinning in triumph as though she couldn’t see the hint of panic in his eyes, seeking her approval.

It was better than she could have asked for.

The two of them were ordered to take a week of self-isolation after an incident at a bio lab that they’d tracked their suspects into. Lucifer thought that the idea of staying away from people for a week was ludicrous. He’d somehow charmed both of the LAPD and the hospital concerned personnel, getting them to agree that he stay with her in one of his more remote locations. Chloe didn’t understand what he’d done, but she was grateful for it. An entire week at that hospital room would’ve driven her insane.

Not that quarantine with Lucifer Morningstar wasn’t slowly doing that per se.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

  
“Only a few more days left, monkey.” Chloe reassured her daughter, smiling as her heart fluttered with joy at the site of her little daughter on the screen, “Having fun with Daddy?”

“Yes!” The girl enthused, proceeding to tell her about her park adventures with Dan. Chloe continued smiling, listening intently. She was more than happy than Dan was finally putting in an effort to spend time with Trixie, even if it was a little bit late. Better late than never, right?

“But,” Trixie intoned severely, sighing, “I miss you and Lucifer. Like, a lot.”

“We miss you too, monkey.” Chloe reassured her.

“I do not miss the sticky urchin!” Lucifer exclaimed from across the room, looking up from where he was toying with his own phone. She threw a pillow at him, glaring at him when he managed to duck in time.

“Lucifer!” Her daughter shrieked, “Can I talk to him, mommy? Please? Pretty please?”

She was finding it incredibly difficult to deny that little girl anything, especially when she hadn’t seen her in a few days. Chloe walked towards her partner, fully intent on handing him the phone.

Lucifer regarded the phone as though it was a ticking bomb, eyes widening and face paling. Trixie was already laughing.

“Detective!” He shook his head, “No bloody way! No, you cannot!” 

She simply placed the phone in front of his face, clearing her throat, daring him to object. Lucifer glared at her before sighing in defeat.

“Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!” Trixie was still chanting.

“Yes, uh… Yes, hello, spawn.”

“Lucifer!”

Lucifer shot her a dirty look as he listened to her daughter ramble about how much she missed him.

Serves him right. He owed her any way.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“Detective, are you sure we can’t just go?” He groaned while they were eating breakfast the following day, “I can assure you that I do not feel like keeling over and dying, even with you next to me. As I said, the devil can’t get ill.”

“No one thinks we’ll get ill, Lucifer.” She sighed, “It’s just a precaution until the results are out at least. ”

“A foolish one.” He declared, stabbing his omelette as though it was solely responsible for his current predicament, “Boring as well. Especially when you won’t sleep with me.”

“Lucifer!”

“Just a suggestion, Detective.” He continued on, grinning wickedly, “Unless you wish to make it reality. An excellent way to spend time is-”

She threw some napkins at him, making him shut up and give her a blank stare.

Was spending prolonged amounts of time with Lucifer Bloody Morningstar frying something in her brain? It must have been. She’d never thrown so many projectiles of varying natures at somebody before in her entire life.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Lucifer stretched and yawned, wondering if it were possible to die of sheer boredom and exasperation.

This was a punishment worthy of hell. The problem was that he didn’t even understand it.

It had been about four days and he was stiall at peak health (as expected). But the Detective was fine as well. No sign of anything even similar to a human “cold”. He was beginning to understand that his anxiety was ridiculous. The Detective was fine. Perfectly fine. He was worrying over nothing.

But that meant that he was staying cooped up in here for nothing too. The Detective counted as something but he couldn’t…

Bollocks.

He towelled his hair dry, wandering around in nothing but a black towel that dangled loosely on his hips. Lucifer had barely remembered to grab it in the first place, but he didn’t want to offend the Detective again.

After all, she’d only just started treating him with something that vaguely resembled their old dynamic.

“Hey, monkey.” He heard her say, tone sweet and voice soft in that way that made a strange sweep of emotions go through his chest, “I guess you’re busy, which is why you’re not answering your phone, so, uh, call me back when you hear this? Yeah. Love you. Bye.”

Lucifer found himself smiling, this new, special smile that was just for her. She called the urchin a thousand times per day. Lucifer didn’t exactly understand why, but he found it sweet. He wondered what it would’ve been like to have a mother who cared this much.

Lucifer was here just for her. He kept telling himself that it was mostly in case she succumbed to whatever human illness was forcing them to stay here. He’d heard some doctors say that the contents of those beakers were unknown and the test results would take time to come out (he’d only managed to switch his blood sample with one that was conveniently on the desk).

So their safest option was quarantine. Lucifer had been appalled, but he couldn’t imagine letting his Detective die or suffer while he wasn’t there. He’d even been restraining himself from cutting his wings, begrudgingly admitting that they might be of use in case the Detective needed anything.

Deep down, Lucifer knew that he was… bluffing, for the lack of a better term. The Detective wasn’t dying. He just wanted to be close to her and-

“Lucifer!” She exclaimed, shocked, “What are you doing here?”

Lucifer stumbled back from the door, grinning at the rosy blush on her cheeks. She’d ran face first into his chest on her way out of her bedroom. Classic.

“I… I wanted to come ask you if you would like to try this new program I found?”

“You weren’t… spying on me or something?” She wondered, raising one eyebrow at him.

Why was she so beautiful?

Hair in a messy bun and baggy blue pyjamas that were nothing special. No make-up and no accessories. Yet, she was making his knees go weak and his heart ache with longing.

“Detective!” He exclaimed, a hand flying to his chest in indignation, “I would never!”

“Then go get dressed and let’s see what stupid show you’ve found this time.” She laughed, shaking her head. Lucifer found himself smiling back, pleased with how he was getting her to smile.

She was… This wasn’t fair. This was torture. TORTURE.

“Detective, why must you insist on hiding almost all my assets away from site?” Lucifer marvelled, “I mean even this towel is a crime against-”

“Go!” She ordered, giggling and blushing, a hand on his shoulder to turn him in the direction of the room that he had commanded as his, “No more talking about your assets! I’ve already had the misfortune of seeing all your ugly bits, remember? And I-”

She stopped.

“Detective?”

Her hand held him in place. She wasn’t strong, not that anyone was a match for him strength-wise. Not a human anyway. Her hand fanned over his back, seeking out his shoulder blades, running over the smooth, unblemished skin. Lucifer shuddered, eyes snapping shut and muscles tensing.

_“Don’t, please.”_

Panic struck through him, wondering if his wings could pop out under her ministrations. Her touch was everything he dreamed of and then some more, but the thought of the two white monstrosities popping out for her to see.

Like the last time they’d been in this position, Lucifer whipped around, gripping her wrist. His grip wasn’t tight though and his throat didn’t hurt like it did that night.

“Detective, I can think of a lot of other parts of myself that I would love for you to stroke like that.” He laughed, teasing grin in place.

“I just...” She shook her head, eyes still full of wonder, “Your scars. They’re… gone.”

He nodded, not really in the mood for talking about this.

“That’s one hell of a plastic surgeon, Lucifer.” She smiled.

“This isn’t the work of plastic surgery, Detective.” He rolled his eyes, “My wings are unfortunately back, as I already told you.”

She just gave him a sad look, nodding and biting her lip.

“I’ll go make us some popcorn. Come join me when you’re ready.” She patted the side of his arm, “Clothing non optional!” She called out from the stairs, almost on second though.

Damn. She knew him too well.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

"Do you wear suits to bed?" She wondered, coming to the living live room see him already dressed in an impeccable three piece suit, looking... woah. He was tuning a guitar. 

"You're welcome to join me and find out." He grinned, far too energetic for the morning. 

"I'll pass."

"Your loss." Lucifer sighed, "I'll have you know; usually sleep in the nude, Detective."

"I'm glad I passed up your offer then."

"Detective!" He laughed.

"So you can really play the guitar?" She wondered, taking a seat next to him on the couch. She'd only seen him play a few chords before.

_"Crime solving devil... it makes sense! Don't over think it...!"_

"I can play everything, Detective." He told her, "I am the devil."

"Right. Angel of music?"

He nodded, strumming a tune she didn't recognize before going back to tune the guitar more.

"Is there music in hell?" She wondered, curious.

"No." Lucifer gave her a sad smile, blinking for a moment and allowing it to vanish, "No music there. One of my least favourite things about the rotten place actually."

Her rung theory was that "Hell" was his old home after things got bad with his father and family or maybe it was the streets, assuming that he'd been homeless for a while after his father kicked him out. Lucifer had implied that he'd been young at the time. Another theory was that "Hell" was a place he got imprisoned or tortured in. The basement? A shed? An attic?

She didn't care if it was the actual fiery realm or some dusty, dingy room; the place had clearly hurt the man sitting next to her. Knowing that was enough, right?

"Well," she , she began, scooting closer to him and placing her hand on his forearm, "since you're out of there now, play something for me?"

Lucifer looked lost for a moment before nodding, returning her smile with a genuine one of his own.

He played for most of the day, even managing to get to join in singing with him.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“Lucifer.” She groaned, slowly blinking as she was pulled from the deep hold of sleep.

It had to be his fault. Of course it did. What was he doing now?

She stretched and slowly got up, trying to figure out what had roused her. She’d fallen asleep halfway through their third movie. Both of them had. Figures.

“Lucifer?”

Said man, or devil, was still bundled up in the nest of sorts that he seemed to set up every single night on the floor for they decided to watch something. He was twisting and turning though, an expression of clear distress taking over his face.

“Dad… no… please… no… No!”

 _Fuck_.

He was… He was having a nightmare. Right there. A few feet away from her.

“m sorry! Detective…! Uriel…! I tried! I swear!”

This was bad. Bad. Bad. _Bad_.

She wanted to move. To either go wake him up and hug him or to run and pretend that this never happened. However, Chloe seemed to be frozen, unable to do much beside gap in horror at the man suffering on the floor.

The man who was her best friend. Her partner.

The man who thought he was the devil. A monster.

“L-Lucifer!” She yelled out, seemingly regaining control over her body in a second, “Lucifer!”

She almost leapt off the couch, crouching down next to him. It was hard to not treat him like Trixie, taking into consideration the wretched sounds he was making and the whimpers escaping his trembling lips.

“Lucifer!” She shook his shoulder, “Lucifer, hey! Wake up… It’s just a dream… Lucifer!”

He didn’t wake up with a start.

Lucifer did startle awake, but the only sign pointing towards his distress was his eyes. Even that didn’t last too long, as they immanently narrowed and he sank back into the blankets, breathing deeply.

“Lucifer, I-”

“I’m going out.” He interrupted, getting up and bolting past her, somehow managing to maintain his impossible grace.

“Lucifer, we can’t leave the-”

“I’m just going to the bloody porch for a smoke.” He called back, mumbling something about pathetic human customs and stupid rules he followed just to please her before he disappeared into the darkness of the tiny porch.

Chloe leaned back in his nest of sorts, watching the smoke puff up and float into the night sky.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Lucifer’s strategy for dealing with this was similar to his strategy for dealing with most things in his life. 

He simply didn’t.

The problem was that this tension between the two of them couldn’t just be ignored until it went away. It had been two days and the whole thing was suffocating her. Between Lucifer avoiding her now and her trying to make up for avoiding him the first few days… It wasn't like he was the only person in the history of mankind to have nightmares. She had them sometimes. _Trixie_ had them occasionally. Everyone did, especially in their line of work.

Seeing him in the clutches of a nightmare warrant him avoiding her like this.

When had they lost their ability to talk?

Was it when he married Candy? When he got “kidnapped”?

Chloe hated it. There was this chasm between the two of them; awkward and endless. They, especially Lucifer, seemed to put on a show for everyone else, pretending that everything was fine and that nothing had changed. However, a few days locked in together, and Chloe could almost feel the pain of whatever had happened to their relationship. Her fingers closed around her necklace, solid proof that Lucifer cared.

Of course he cared. The question was, did he care enough?

On one hand, tomorrow was their last day of this and then it was back into normal life. On the other hand, a part of her couldn’t stop worrying that seeing Lucifer like that had put a permanent cog in the machine that was their partnership. It wasn’t broken, but it wasn’t the same. Chloe hated every second of it.

She knew that he was allergic to looking “weak” and to what humans called emotions. It drove her nuts to no end, but it was also part of him and that made her love it. Sort of. Her plans of pretending that she and Lucifer weren’t a thing were failing.

Ugh.

Of all people to get stuck inside with…

Actually, she was certain that the only reason that he was sticking to this was the fact that she was the person he was was locked in with. He wasn’t doing anything about it though. For all his flirting and innuendos, Lucifer was stubbornly declining the progression of their relationship into anything romantic.

She watched him laying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling as he tossed a ceramic ash tray up and down. Honestly, she was waiting for it to fall down and break his stupid, perfect nose. It would serve him well for being such a smug, arrogant asshole.

“Do you want to play a board game?”

“Pass.”

“Watch something?”

“Pass.”

“Cook?”

“Pass, Detective.” He rolled his eyes, studying her, “Why are you upset? This would give you more time to have fun without me.”

Fun without him.

Didn’t he realize that he was the fun in her life? He wasn’t the joy or even all the fun. It was… complicated. Lucifer was the splash of colour that made her world vibrant, the spark of fire with the potential of lighting up her days or burning her world down. She was supposed to be over him, god damn it. The problem was that her birthday celebration had only seemed to prove that she was beyond infatuated with him. 

“That’s what I’m planning to do.” She nodded, reaching for her discarded book, “I was just worried about you.”

“Detective.” He seethed, a dangerous edge that contradicted with his cheerful smile to his voice, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, of course you don’t.” She rolled her eyes again, trying to remember which page she’d been on as she flipped through the paperback, “I didn’t even mean that, Lucifer. I’m worried about that ash tray falling on your face and cracking your skull because you’re stupid enough to toss it like that.”

He was strong enough to do it too. That thing looked _heavy._ His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the muscles in his forearms flexing in a way and with a speed that she had a hard time tearing her eyes away from.

“Detective, it would never-”

He tossed the ash tray too high and missed catching it. Lucifer moved his head away quickly enough, the ash tray only having the time to nick his cheek. It would probably bruise.

“Ow!” He cried out, “Bloody stupid thing!”

“More like bloody stupid you.” Chloe rolled her eyes, giggling.

“It wasn’t supposed to fall!”

“Well, then you weren’t supposed to drop it.”

“This thing is clearly defective.” Lucifer huffed, sitting up.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Fine, Detective.” He perked up, “Unless you’d like to kiss it all better?”

Why did she even try?

“Stop staring at me.” Lucifer groused a few minutes later, back to fiddling with the ash tray, “I don’t blame you; the view is quite extraordinary.”

She laughed at that, watching him wag his eyebrows seductively, his face lit up in a brilliant smile.

“My cheek hurts.” He whined, laughter stopping, “Smiling hurts now, Detective. I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure of enjoying my marvelous smile!”

She rolled her eyes at him, not managing to resist the urge to get up and join him on the floor. Lucifer’s eyes followed her every move. 

“I’ll kiss it better if it gets you to shut up.”

Suddenly, as she sat there cross-legged next to his prone form, the world seemed to become clearer.

Enough was enough. She loved him and she _knew_ that he loved her. Everything they'd been through... They were better off together. Why play this stupid game any longer? 

She was done hiding. 

As she stared at his dark eyes, thousands of memories flashing through her mind...

She leaned down, banishing away all her fears and insecurities. Her lips brushed his, her hands coming to rest on his cheeks, pulling him closer.

Lucifer pulled away, eyes wide, about as dark as a starless night.

“D-detective… It appears that you’ve missed.” He stuttered, sitting up, "That wasn't the site of my _grievuous_ injury."

“I really didn’t.”

Feeling even more brave, she crept closer, capturing his lips a second time.

Lucifer seemed to fight with himself, wanting to pull away but seemingly unable to. It went on for a blissful eternity. Chloe found that it was one of the best kisses of her entire life. Was that pathetic? 

A part of her was already regretting it. 

When she finally pulled away from him, panting slightly, Lucifer was staring at her.

“Didn’t you like it?” She gulped, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, somewhat self-conscious. Had she just murdered their partnership?

“I… of course I did.” Lucifer smiled, dazed, “You are an incredible kisser, Detective.”

It was her turn to give him a dazed smile. He thought she was a good kisser? What about all his countless partners? All those beautiful people who he charmed with nothing but a devilish grin and some smooth words?

“I don’t think we can do this though.” Lucifer confessed, sighing.

Oh, here it comes.

“Why not?”

“I… I would want you too much, Detective.” Lucifer confessed, “Sleeping with you alone is not enough. I want you to… to be near me all the time. I want to see you by my side and to laugh with you and… and… I just… This is beyond bloody confusing.”

“That’s love, Lucifer.” She told him softly, taking his hand in hers, stroking his knuckles, “I love you too.”

“No, you don’t!” Lucifer exclaimed, rising to his feet, “You… Detective, no! You can’t!”

Wonderful.

“Well, I do.” Chloe continued, getting up as well, “I have for a long time.”

“No, no, no!” Lucifer shook his head, frantic. He craned his head up to glare at the ceiling. “I won’t let you, you old bastard. She deserves better!”

“Lucifer,” She sighed, taking his hands again, intertwining their fingers, “calm down. You’re… You’re more than worthy. I love you.”

“No, you don’t.” Lucifer insisted, “Fight it!”

“Is it really this hard to believe that someone loves you?”

Her heart was breaking. What kind of life did one lead so that this was the result of someone kissing them and proclaiming their love to them? 

“Yes!” He cried out, raking a hand through his hair, “Detective, I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better.”

“But I want you.”

“No!” He shook his head again, “Can you even fight it? I thought Candy and… and… Detective! You just don’t understand.”

“Make me.” She ordered, still fighting her anger, “Come on, Lucifer. Help me understand. Please.”

He needed help. He deserved love and she wanted to be the one to give it to him. His reaction to all of this was only serving to make her want to do this. There was no one and nothing for him to hide behind here. No Vegas and no Candy. No kidnappings and no lies. 

He looked at her for a long time before letting out a mighty sigh.

Lucifer began telling her a strange tale involving her mother, his brother Amenadiel, and a lot of talking about miracles and destiny and manipulation. He told her about marrying Candy to protect her, but that was bit lost during a retelling of his Mother's plans to break into heaven or something along those lines.

“So, you can’t love me because these emotions are not yours, Detective.” He continued on, “I won’t let you become a victim to His manipulation too. You deserve so much better.”

“His manipulation?” She echoed, hardly managing to form words, “Oh, right, because your father is the creator of life.”

“Yes!” He insisted, “If only you’d believe me! He does _not_ get to control you. I won't let him.”

“Oh, and you do?” She challenged.

"What?"

"Lucifer, if you're saying that you did what you did of that because you think that your father is making I love you against my will or something, which is about a million different shades of crazy nonsense by the way, then you're no better than him. You're taking away my choices too."

Did he even realize how crazy that was? 

"I am nothing like Him!" He exclaimed, looking panicked and disgusted at the thought, “I am trying to save you.”

“Lucifer, why are you doing here?”

Here as in her life. What was the point of all of this? Did he enjoy stomping on her heart every time she offered it up to him hear a silver platter? 

“You are the only reason I’m here!” Lucifer thundered.

“I’m not asking you to stay!” She countered.

“I can’t leave you here to die alone!”

“No one is dying, you idiot!”

“Well, how am I supposed to know? Humans are flimsy!” He threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Ah, yeah, because you’re the devil. How do I keep forgetting that?” 

Lucifer’s eyes were blazing with anger, lips quivering and jaw tight.

“Beats me!” 

“Oh, if only you had some way of proving it…” The sarcasm just kept coming and coming. She was… She was hurting him. Chloe wondered if she should be more careful. She was already worried, watching him pace the room and rake his hand through his hair repeatedly. It was the single most horrible reaction to a love confession in the history of mankind. 

She wasn’t worried that he would hurt her. Of course not. But what about hurting himself?

“He took my devil face away! I didn’t know that he’d done that that day in Miss Lopez’s lab!”

“How convenient.”

“It’s really not!” Lucifer fumed, “You have no idea what I’ve been suffering through, Detective!”

“Ah, with your wings back and your father kidnapping you and trying to control you?”

What did that even mean? Was his abusive father back in town? Was he hurting him again? How did she even fit in to the insane way he saw the world around him? 

Why wouldn’t he listen? Why did he always push her away?

She was angry. Beyond angry. Fury coursed through her body, filling every cell with hatred towards her partner. She was going to explode.

“This would be a million times easier if you would just believe me!” Lucifer scoffed.

“Prove it then!”

And there they were. Standing in front of each other, close enough for her to smell his amazing cologne and see the way his hands were racked with the finest of tremors. Close enough to discern every wild, desperate spark of emotion in his deep eyes.

“Prove it then!” She repeated, challenging him when he just stared at her, silent, “Go on, Lucifer. Prove it!”

“I CAN’T! ” Lucifer bellowed, the words exploding out of his mouth, leaving his chest heaving with the force of his confession.

He was insane. Lucifer was nuts. She had no business trying desperately to start something with him when he was already this far gone.

There was no hope for him, was there? She should stop trying to help him, trying to fix him, trying to love him…

It didn’t matter that this line of thinking caused her physical pain. It didn’t matter that her throat ached and her chest felt weird; hollow and yet bursting full with emotions that she couldn’t begin to decipher.

The tears came, hot and scalding, racing down her cheeks. Her vision blurred, just enough so that she wasn’t sure whether or not Lucifer was crying too.

She couldn’t remember hating someone more than she’d hated Lucifer Morningstar at that moment. She hated him for capturing her heart and cementing himself in her life. She hated her for making her love him, for loving her like no other man ever could.

She had loved and loved and loved. They both had. Clearly, it didn’t work out and so it was time to move on.

Lucifer and the insanity that was being around him hurt too much.

“Then leave me be h-happy!” She managed to scream, wrapping her arms around her torso in some desperate attempt at comfort. “Leave!”

“I… I can’t do that either.” Lucifer faltered, his eyes begging her to understand.

“Why the hell not?”

“I can’t!” Lucifer bellowed, “I can’t.” He repeated in a small voice, “I tried to stay away, Detective. I tried to move on. I tried, I swear, but I couldn’t! It was so hard and I didn’t know that I… that I...”

“That you loved me too?”

“I don’t deserve you!” Lucifer yelled.

“Then who does, Lucifer? Who deserves me?” She yelled back, equally furious. They’d already had this stupid conversation in a thousand different ways.

“Someone… better...”

“Can you stop that?” She thundered, taking a step closer, so close that she was almost pressed up to him. Had he been shorter, their noses would have been touching.

“Stop what?”

Wow. He already sounded confused.

“The tons of self-hatred and self-pity you have going on!”

“What?”

But she’d had enough. Of it all.

“You’re… You’re not some monster, Lucifer.” She cried, her eyes glued to his, “You’re just… hurt. You’re my best friend. My partner. You’re Lucifer Morningstar and I… I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you!” She screamed, “I love you, you big idiot.”

“No, you don’t.” He insisted, crying freely now. "Please, don't."

Suddenly, she was pulling him down by the lapels, kissing him with everything she had. Words weren’t going to make him understand.

“Detective, He’s controlling you and-”

She kissed him again, pulling him into a hug.

“You need to believe me and-”

She kissed him again. Hard. 

This time, before he could say anything, her peripherals morphed to white. Chloe felt... warm. Safe. Amazing. Her anger seemed to melt away and she...

Two giant wings erupted from his back. 

_Wings._ Attached to him. Real life wings that fluttered and moved and-

He was-

He was the devil. The _actual_ devil.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Lucifer cried out, “Not again!”

Did they pop out every time someone kissed him? Was the minimum of half of the population of LA in therapy because of this?

The actual devil and not some crazed lunatic. 

Bloody hell indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, leave me any prompt suggestions you'd like to see! Stay safe, wonderful people. Does anyone know any awesome quarantine fics? I've found that they cheer me up for some reason.
> 
> I almost forgot, but here;  
> if you ever wanna hang out on twitter: https://twitter.com/NerdQueen777?s=09  
> Or Tumblr: https://sk-kasai-my-world.tumblr.com/


End file.
